Finding Your Own Worth
by Magical Muffin Ride
Summary: A story about losing every you have and having to build yourself back up from nothing. A story with learning to embrace the curses gifted to you and knowing that nothing will stop you now. Multi!Saku with werewolves


I'm so happy that people have liked this so I'm redoing it. Minor plot changes tho. Just Sakura focus.

Glamwolves!

* * *

Sakura had woken up to a blindly painful headache and stiff mucles in her limbs. Trying to rise she found herself strapped down and instantly started to panic and trash in the binds. The leather tore at the raw skin of her wrists and she opened her mouth to scream even as she felt a pinprick in her thigh.

Drugs. She knew what was in her system and wanted it out! To peel the flesh back and let the posion seep out and stay safe away from the shadows crowding around her and hands shoving her back down and keeping her still.

"Hands off", she heard Ino say through the fog, "touch her and I'll chop your tail off!"

Another voice was talking but Sakura gave up trying to focus on that. A cool touch brushed against her burning flesh and Sakura tried to lean into it. Ino. It had to be Ino with such soft hands and she was here to help with her. When the touch left Sakura whined like a child before the bounds at her wrist were unlocked. Two snapped open, then the one around her waist, and Ino pulled her into a tight embrace. Warmth pooled over her frozen skin and Sakura pressed herself even further into Inos touch. Hands rubbed tight circles over her bare back and Sakura found herself fighting sleep. It must be whatever they had stuck her with doing it, but why did it even happen?

What was even happening?

Too fog-minded to panic, she instead peeked from between Inos arms to the others in the room. Though her vision was blurry she could make out a blonde haired lean body of Inos cousin. Next to him was some short red-head and she didn't care to think further about them so settled on 'leprechaun' as a monkier.

"Jeez", she heard the cousin laugh, "you're gonna suffocate her like that."

"Just get out of here", Ino shot back and even Sakuras blurry mind heard the venom in it, "you're just making things worse."

"Big words coming from someone that almost killed her."

The drug had started to work it's way into her system and already had it's fingers dig deep into her brain. What Ino had been accused of…Sakura wanted to stop and focus on it for answers, but it was becoming impossible to focus and stay awake. Now she could feel Ino moved under her and reply something back-no she didn't want to fall back into nothing. She needed to stay awake.

The hope came that perhaps she would wake up now and this was just a fever dream. She had been sick before from that dog bite and

Sakura let her eyes close.

* * *

Opening her eyes again was far easier than it had been before and for a moment Sakura did believe she was back in her dorm. The bed was too soft though and the sunlight streaming into the window was rich in sunset colors. Her dorm window never caught the evening sun nor did it smell like dried plants and hairspray. Her body did not suffer this time as she sat up and kicked aside the thick covers off herself. In fact, aside from a soreness in her muscles, Sakura didn't really feel any worse for wear. Expect for the gnawing hunger growing in her gut by the second.

Tugging down the oversized shirt she wore, where were her clothes, she padded sliently out of the room to the kitchen. With familiarity she tugged open the fridge and almost drooled over the food there. Much better than what was in her dorm fridge. There was a pack of thick raw bacon that really tempted her, but instead Sakura went for the meal shakes just to try and hurry for relief. The first one went done smoothly following by a second then a third. The entire pack didn't last long in her rush and the gaping hole in her stomach only seemed to calm when she had the last swallow.

With shake still clinging to her lips, Sakura stood there in front of the fridge panting. The recalling realizations of last night were slowly gaining traction in her mind and she struggled to remember more. She had been naked and tied down while Ino held her close. Ino's cousin had been there also she recalled his mocking words. And…someone else. Someone who pricked her and sent her back to sleep.

Sakura held up her wrists and examine the red welts and dark bruises over them. Seeing the sight made the pain rush back and she tasted the meal shake as it came back up.

There was barely enough time to make it to the sink as she vomited up every last drop. The sounds of her retching echoed in the kitchen and it seemed hours before she could finally stop the purging. Letting her cheek rest against the countertop, Sakura slumped over and tried again to remember what had happened before Ino. She had planned to come over despite being sick and why was she sick?

Oh. The dog.

Two rabies shots had been given so it wasn't the dog. Her bicep where the teeth had dug in kept burning so maybe it was an infection. Perhaps last night Ino had helped the fever break and now Sakura was on the mend. Ino was so good to her so why was there something binding her down? Why why why-

Why was it so hard to think? Why was she still so hungry? All she could think about was the raw bacon still in the fridge and slurping up each cold slice until her lips shone with grease. It didn't even make her stomach turn like it should. Maybe she would indulge with such a treat. Sakura managed to shakily stand and turn on the sink faucet to wash away the vomit when Ino entered the room.

"Oh shit", she heard Ino gasp, "you aren't supposed to be up!"

"Bacon", was all Sakura could think to reply.

"Wha-no! No, that's not important!"

Sakura actually whined and felt tears prick at her eyes before catching herself. It wasn't the denial of bacon that did it, but instead just a wave of stress catching up and drowning her. Taking in deep shuddering breaths she tried to measure out the seconds and time each inhale. The taste and smell of vomit still burned in her nostrils and lips; pairing well with the pain in her wrists and she watched Ino approach like a frightened child.

Ino never did that. Ino was a brat when it came to physical contact and never wavered or held back. The only time she had was when Sakura whispered the truth in her ear and Ino had pulled away as if burned. Two weeks Sakura had wept and waited before pretending nothing had changed and crawled back on her belly. Forgiveness for a wrong she didn't know of and now Ino had the gall to act scared like Sakura was the villian.

"Don't", Sakura snapped and her teeth clicked, "tell me what the fuck happened."

Her friend reacted as if she was slapped and pulled her arms back. Ino pulled into herself and the look of guilt that crossed her face only fueled Sakuras anger.

"Why didn't you come sooner?"

"No-what did you do to me?! I was on a table!"

"That far and I would have killed you", came the admission, "if it wasn't for Deidara I would have."

The bite was burning now. The welts on her wrists had stretched and burst. There was a static in Sakuras brain and her skin itched and pulled over her muscles. She needed to calm down, but couldn't remember how to breathe. How to take in a breath and count and Ino looked so terrified. Taking steps back with wide blue eyes and /shit what was she doing/?!

The whiplash of adrenaline was too much and Sakura crumbled to the cool tiles. Despite her empty stomach she continued to dry-heave on her side until her gut cramped and acid burned at her tongue. Her fingers clawed over then slick floor until she found the softness and warmth of Ino's hand. Those long fingers wrapped over hers as Ino curled around her on the floor and gave soothing murmurs. It felt like hours as they laid there, yet ending it would be something she couldn't bring herself to do.

"We need to get up", Ino finally said, "before it gets much later."

"Please", Sakura pleaded, "please stay."

"We can't-you can't. You need to get up before they get here."

"Who?"

There was no answer as Ino sat up and pulled Sakura into the same position. The look on Inos face still spoke of guilt, but now it seemed to be joined by pity. A hand brushed away the sweat-slicked hair away from Sakuras brow as Ino said,

"No one bad. Just some work friends so don't worry. I'll cook you something for breakfast okay?"

The lie stung, but Sakura was too tired to press for the truth. The whirlwind of emotions had passed and left her feeling wrung out and exhausted. The feeling reminded her of high-stakes softball games and how drained she always felt the day after. As Ino busied herself with simple toast, Sakura tried to make sense of what was going on.

She had almost lost her temper at Ino a few moments ago. The anger had come so fast and consumed her like fire to kindling. While she would admit to having a temper such speed wasn't like her. Was it a side-effect of the rabies shot she had gotten? It wasn't advised to get two done so perhaps that was the problem. Last night too; she might have been feverish and having minor delusions. Even the welts could be explained with Inos cousin being a douchebag and tying her down.

Toast with jam was pressed into her hands and Sakura dutifully ate. It felt much better on her queasy stomach then then the shakes and the cold juice along with it was wonderful. The hunger still gnawed at her, but it was manageable now. Ino helped Sakura stand and together they walked back to the bedroom. On the way Sakura brought up her guesses of what happened last night. Along with an apology of getting so angry earlier.

"It wasn't right", she said, "you didn't do anything."

Ino didn't reply and stayed facing the closet silently. Robotically she pulled out a shirt and pants before handing them over to Sakura. The smile on her face was pained as she ran a brush through Sakuras hair. Sensing that words weren't advised her, Sakura dressed and tried to make herself somewhat presentable. Looking over herself in the mirror, she frowned at the sickly blotches over her face just as the doorbell rang.

The noise Ino made almost sounded like a pained cry. Still when Sakura reached for her she was rebuffed and almost shoved out the room. Together, with Ino leading, they went back into the kitchen and Sakura was shoved down into a dining chair.

"Ino-", she started but was quieted with a sharp gesture. Whatever peace she had been feeling was quickly dwindling away and Ino dissapeared to answer the door. Sakura could hear a hushed conversation and Ino making some sort of fuss before everything grew quiet. Then came the sound of light bootsteps echoing over the floor and the stranger appeared in the kitchen doorframe.

A stranger tall and lean with an outfit of pressed pants and tucked button-up. The stranger smiled at her and Sakura had to admit it made her face heat up. It was a good smile set in a handsome face after all, but something else about them made her feel cornered.

"Haruno", said the stranger and he sounded as good as he looked, "I'm glad to see you looking so well."

"Uh-"

The man took up the seat opposite her and for a fleeting moment the situation reminded her of her career consulting. Even the thick glasses this guy wore fit that persona and made him seem more disarming.

"Let me start by offering my condolences for your situation. I know it must be difficult as it was unplanned."

What, was she pregnant now? Because this guy was making her feel like a teen mom-to-be and he was a school counselor from a sitcom. Despite that, she held her tongue and focused in one the multiple rings adorning his pianist fingers and how his nails were painted a matte black. She wasn't sure why her confused mind focused so much on the hands, but she had to admit they seemed rather flashy compared to the rest.

"My name is Itachi and I am here to guide you in this new chapter of your life.


End file.
